Every Time We Touch
by SoRoku4eva
Summary: What will happen when Sora finds out that his new best friend Roxas is gay and has a crush on him? And what is this strange sensation that he feels every time they touch? Sorry this summary sucks. YAOI WARNING! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts including characters and places, that belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. If I owned it there would be a lot more sex and a lot **__**less Donald and Goofy.**_

**_Warnings- Nothing yet but yaoi in later chapters, possibly sex and other stuff, i don't really know yet _**

**_This is my first fan fic so please be nice :)_**

**_Yeah I know it's short but its a good start, I guess._**

**_Enjoy it now! Or not, it's completely up to you. :D_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

The distinct buzzing sound of Sora's alarm filled his room.

_Time to get up_, Sora groaned in his head.

He opened his eyes slowly, as he did so, the morning light entered his eyes bit by bit. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple tines, bringing the world into view. He got out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom to get ready for school. After he was showered and dressed, he walked downstairs and slumped down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Hurry up and eat", his mom said, sighing, "You're going to be late for school!"

"Yes mom." Sora replied monotonously.

His mother shook her head and sighed once again as Sora picked up his waffle and started eating. He stood up from his chair as he took his last bites and headed for the door, picking up his backpack on the way.

"Bye mom!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

The first part of Sora's day went exactly as he thought; he nearly fell asleep in his first few classes and was bored to death. But salvation came in the form of the lunch bell that cued for him to dart out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Sora bought his lunch of pizza and chocolate milk and sat down at his usual table with his best friend Kairi.

"Hey Kairi." Sora said as he sat down, but she didn't reply, instead she was staring off somewhere else.

_Kairi can be such an airhead sometimes_, Sora thought, shaking his head.

He started flailing his arms around wildly,

"Hello? Earth to Kairi! Are you even listening to me?" "He's kinda cute." She suddenly said quite plainly, turning the look of frustration and annoyance on Sora's face into one of confusion.

"Huh?" He managed to get out.

"The new kid," Kairi started, still not looking at her friend.

_New kid?_

Sora looked over to where Kairi was staring to see a small, blonde boy sitting all alone at a table across the cafeteria. He was wearing a tight, black t-shirt and a checkered wristband on his right arm. He was even smaller than Sora, Who wasn't that large himself. He looked even smaller because of the way he sat and the vulnerable look in his eyes. Sora looked back at Kairi, who was on the verge of tears. She finally looked at Sora,

"Go talk to him," she pleaded, "he looks so lonely."

Sora sighed, he didn't want to, but he knew he would. He was just too damn nice for his own good. He looked over at the boy, who still looked so pitiful, then back at Kairi, whose lower lip was stuck out so far they could've thrown a huge party on it. Sora sighed once again,

"Fine." He said as he got up out of his seat.

Sora walked briskly to the other end of the cafeteria and put on a big smile as he approached the table that the blonde boy sat at.

"Hi there!" He said cheerfully as he sat across from him. The boy looked up at him with big, blue eyes, blushed, and looked away quickly.

"Hi." He said so quietly it was almost a whisper. He continued to look down at his uneaten food as Sora said,

"My name's Sora, what's yours?"

The boy started to look up but decided against it and said just as softly as before, "Roxas."

_This kid's weird_, Sora thought, _but, to be fair, it is his first day here_. He continued making conversation.

"So, you just moved here, huh?"

"Yeah." He said in his small voice.

"Where from?" Sora persisted.

Roxas looked up just slightly as he replied,

"Uh, Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town? Wow! That's pretty far from Destiny Islands!" Sora said laughing, "Do you like it here?"

Roxas looked up a little more, "It's okay."

_Wow this is an awkward conversation_, Sora thought, _he won't even look at me_!

Sora cocked his head slightly to the right, "So how old are you, Roxas?" He asked.

"16." Roxas answered.

Sora smiled even bigger, feeling his jaw about to crack,

"Hey! Me too!" Sora laughed again and started to look around the cafeteria, when he looked down in front of him, he noticed that Roxas still hadn't eaten any of his lunch.

_What a waste of money_.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the moment for Sora to make his escape from this terribly awkward conversation. Sora stood up and Roxas did the same as all the other students began to exit the cafeteria and go off to class.

"Well, maybe we'll have a class together." Sora smiled again.

"Yeah." Roxas said, Sora could've sworn he saw a faint smile form on his lips.

"Okay, bye!" Sora said as he walked away to find Kairi.

Sora caught up to Kairi very quickly and they began to leave for class themselves.

"So," Kairi began with questioning eyes, "Isn't he cute?"

Sora looked at her bewildered, "Uhh, he's not exactly my type, seeing as he's a guy."

Kairi laughed, "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you're not a girl."

Sora elbowed her in the arm, "Gee, thanks."

They continued walking together until they had to part ways to go to their respective classes. Sora sat down in his history class and immediately felt like he was going to fall asleep. The bell for class to start rang as their teacher, Mr. Highwind walked through the door and began talking almost instantaneously, wasting no time and causing everyone get flustered looking for paper to copy down every word he said. Sora put his head down on his desk and groaned. Five minutes into the endless lecture, Sora heard the classroom door open. He looked up to see an unexpected face; Roxas stood in the doorway with an embarrassed look on his face. Mr. Highwind stopped blathering and looked over at the unfortunate boy who had walked in late angrily.

"Class has already begun, young man." He said impatiently, causing Roxas to resume his usual position of looking at the ground in front of him,

"S-sorry sir, I-I got lost." He stammered.

"I don't want to hear excuses, just get to class on time!" He snapped back, "Now go take that empty seat at the back and I will see you after school in detention."

Roxas quickly walked over to the desk, taking care not to look at anyone along the way. Sora heard giggles and whispers of "What a loser." And "He's such a fag." from the other guys in the class. Sora looked over at Roxas who had obviously heard it too because he had now his face buried in his crossed arms.

* * *

**_So before anyone says I made Cid a bitch, just cuz his last name is Highwind doesn't mean he's Cid, I'm just following the 'Cid' trend of the FF series :)_**

**_Well that's it so far, if I get good reviews I'll continue to post chapters, so please review!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts including characters and places, that belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. If I owned it there would be a lot more sex and a lot **__**less Donald and Goofy.**_

**_Warnings- Nothing yet but yaoi in later chapters, possibly sex and other stuff, i don't really know yet _**

**_This is my first fan fic so please be nice :)_**

So here's chapter two, where stuff will actually be happening!! :P

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2**_

When class ended, Sora tried to leave as quickly as possible without looking back, but just as he made it to the door, he felt a twinge of guilt and decided to turn around to see Roxas getting scolded by Mr. Highwind, who was simultaneously filling out a detention slip. Sora opened his mouth to say something in objection but he was stopped before he could find any words to say.

"Sora." Mr. Highwind looked up at him. "Would you like something?"

Sora fumbled with words some more when he finally said,

"I don't think it's fair." He said it quickly, hoping that he wouldn't understand.

He looked at Sora with a mocking quizzical expression on his face.

"You don't think what's fair?" He asked, emphasizing 'what'.

Sora looked down at his feet, reminiscent of the blonde he was defending.

"Well, I don't think it's fair that you're giving Roxas detention."

He gained a little more confidence and it showed in his voice now. He looked straight into Mr. Highwind's eyes and continued,

"I mean, it's not his fault, he just moved here and-"

"Excuse me, but it's not his first time in high school, he should know how things work, if you're late for class, you pay the consequences." Mr. Highwind interjected.

All the confidence Sora just found had now left him. Mr. Highwind took a deep breath and continued,

"It's also not for you to tell me how to do my job. So if you're so concerned for his well-being then you may join him in detention!"

_Oh shit_.

He hastily pulled another detention slip out of his desk and began to fill that one out too. Sora wanted to say more but he knew that he kept pushing he'd probably get suspended or worse. Instead, he looked over at Roxas whose eyes were puffy and red. He looked even more helpless than usual. He was still looking down and anywhere but at Sora. Mr. Highwind finished with the slips and handed one to each of the boys and told them rudely to leave. Sora went ahead of Roxas and continued to walk without looking at Roxas when they got in the hallway. Sora was determined to just leave without speaking to him at all until he heard a small voice from behind him,

"I'm sorry." It said.

Sora stopped and turned around to face the speaker. He looked at Roxas' pathetic face.

"For what?" He said with a smirk, "It's no problem, I probably would've gotten a detention anyways at some point."

He forced a laugh. Roxas looked at him for the first time since they met.

"Thanks." He said with the faintest of smiles. Sora never noticed before just how blue his eyes were.

Roxas walked away to his next class and Sora did the same.

Sora walked into his last class of the day and went to sit in his usual seat next to Kairi. He was late but a quick flash of the detention slip he just received explained all and permitted him to sit down without any questions. But of course that didn't apply to Kairi. The second Sora sat down, he got bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"I got held back in history."

They both kept their voices low so not to attract attention to themselves.

"Detention." Sora clarified.

"What for?"

"Questioning that old bastard's authority." Sora laughed a little.

Kairi gave him a look that told Sora he needed to explain that too.

"I told him it wasn't fair to give Roxas detention for being late."

Kairi almost jumped out of her seat at hearing this.

"What? The new kid? Aw, that's so sweet of you!"

Sora said nothing to this except for sigh and put his head down on his desk.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep seeing as I got none in history thanks to this whole incident."

At this he closed his eyes and fell asleep before Kairi even knew it.

The bell interrupted Sora's otherwise pleasant nap. He stood up and left the classroom with Kairi. As they reached the hallway, Sora said his goodbye halfheartedly,

"Well, see ya. Time for my detention."

He gave her a sarcastic thumbs-up which made her laugh.

"Have fun." She said while leaving.

Sora groaned and made his way towards the detention room. When he entered the room, a quick scan around told him that he and Roxas were the only ones there. He sat down next to him and saw that he was doodling in his notebook and staring off into space. Sora smiled at him and said 'hi'. Roxas returned to earth and returned the gesture. He then continued doodling, this time blushing slightly. They sat there for a couple minutes in silence util the door opening broke it. Mr. Highwind walked into the room, saw the two boys sitting there, and left while muttering something about it being 'just those two'. Sora looked over at Roxas who looked perplexed. He laughed,

"Don't worry about him, he's old and bitter."

He patted Roxas on the shoulder. As soon as his hand made contact with the boy's shoulder, he felt a strange sensation course through his entire body, slightly disorienting him. He moved his hand away quickly and looked the other way. Roxas looked around the room a little before saying,

"Thank you." Sora looked at him surprised.

Roxas continued, "I know that it can't be easy to even talk to me, I mean, I'm new and kinda…weird."

Sora laughed at this. Roxas chuckled a little too, then kept talking,

"I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me."

Then a real smile came on his face. It was big and made Sora feel strange again. He smiled back in spite of the weird feeling in his stomach and replied with,

"No problem." After a while, Mr. Highwind returned and told them they could go. The two boys left the room talking and laughing as they made their way out of the school.

* * *

**_Not the greatest chapter ever, but it does establish stuff._**

**_So please review!!!! :D_**

**_And be nice, I'm fragile. Just kidding. Be as mean as you want, it's only helping me if you do! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts including characters and places, that belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. If I owned it there would be a lot more sex and a lot **__**less Donald and Goofy. :P  
**_

**_Warnings- I'll say this now. THERE IS KISSING BETWEEN TWO GUYS IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ AND GIVE BAD REVIEWS BECAUSE OF IT!!!!!! I don't think I can be any clearer than that. _**

**_This is my first fan fic so please be nice :)_**

Get ready for chapter 3, possibly the cutest thing I've ever written :3

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

It had been three months since Sora met Roxas and became friends with him in detention of all places. Since then, they had become nearly inseparable, the best of friends. At lunch on this particular day, Sora happened to get to the table at an interesting moment, Kairi was laughing at something Roxas had apparently said and started hugging him saying,

"Roxas, you are so cute!"

To which he replied with a strained "Thank you." through her squeezes.

Sora felt a weird jealousy but shook it off and sat down next to Roxas as Kairi left to buy food.

"Hey." Sora greeted him.

Roxas looked over, "Hi!" he said smiling.

"So," Sora began with a sly grin on his face,

"I think Kairi likes you."

Roxas looked over the where she stood and then looked down in front of him.

"Oh." He said.

Sora smiled bigger,

"So, what do you think?" He asked, teasing him slightly.

"I dunno."

Sora looked confused,

"What's wrong with her? She's nice, she's pretty, and she's fun to be around."

Roxas suddenly looked angry,

"Well then why don't you go out with her then!" he burst out before storming out of the cafeteria.

Sora just sat there confused until Kairi returned. She looked around worriedly,

"Where did Roxas go?"

"I don't know." Sora got up and started to walk away.

"I gotta go."

He turned to face Kairi.

"I'll see you later."

It was now Kairi's turn to be confused as she watched Sora walk through the doors.

Sora searched the hallways for Roxas. After what seemed like hours, he found him walking alone with his head down. He ran to catch up to him. When he finally did, he grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving. He once again felt the same sensation that he did every time they made contact. He looked straight into his eyes and Roxas did the same.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

Roxas looked down for a moment, then back at his friend.

"Well," he began, trying to find the words,

"Sora, I'm gay."

Sora stared at him.

"U-uhh… W-what?" He stuttered.

"Since when?" Roxas looked down.

"Well I've known that I am since I was twelve."

Sora began to look around confused.

_Where is this coming from?_

"Okay." He said slowly.

Roxas tried the best he could to look further away from Sora.

"Well, there's more than that." He began.

_More?_

He took a long pause, the expression on his face made it seem as if it pained him inside to continue but he did so anyway.

"I think I'm in love with you."

At this point, Roxas was bawling. Tears were running down his face like crazy.

"I'm s-sorry." He managed through the sobs.

Sora could think of nothing else to do at that moment then to grab the crying blonde boy and hug him. The moment he did, he felt the usual sensation, only ten times stronger.

_Why do I feel this way? He feels so warm, so soft. What's wrong with me?_

Soon, Sora felt his chest getting wet from Roxas' tears. He moved his right hand to the back of the boy's head. Then he moved his head down so that his lips were almost touching the ear of the blonde.

"Don't you ever apologize." He whispered softly.

He felt Roxas nodding in his chest. Sora gently moved his head off of him.

"C'mon." He said smiling. "Let's get out of here."

Roxas looked around.

"B-but class is gunna start soon."

Sora didn't say anything, he just took Roxas' hand and led him out the school's front doors.

The two of them spent the next few hours walking through the park nearby and eating sea-salt ice cream. Neither of them said much, they just walked in a silence not easily broken. Sora opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the right words to say so he closed his mouth again. After a little more walking, Roxas looked up at Sora but then turned away. Sora noticed this and lifted his arm and placed it on Roxas' shoulder and pulled him close to himself. Roxas smiled and blushed which made Sora laugh a little. Roxas giggled and turned an even deeper shade of red. Sora finally broke the silence.

"Wanna sit?" He asked, motioning towards a nearby bench.

Roxas nodded, still smiling cutely. They moved over to the bench and sat. Roxas then swung his legs up onto the bench and lay his head on Sora's lap. Sora felt a little awkward and blushed but still put one hand on Roxas' head and one on his arm. He then began to pet his head. Roxas looked up, right into Sora's eyes.

"So." He began cautiously "Do you like me, too?"

Sora looked deep into his big blue eyes, smiled, and began to brush his hair out of his face.

_Why does it feel so good to touch him?_

Sora chose his words carefully before answering.

"Roxas, you know I'm straight, right?"

Roxas' face dropped as he nodded and turned his head away. Sora took his one hand off Roxas' arm and placed it on his cheek and turned his head back towards him.

"But you are the best friend I've ever had. I never want to lose you."

Roxas sat up a bit and hugged Sora. Sora hugged him back. Roxas then did something unexpected. He titled his head up and kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora turned cherry red and felt his body scream for more. He decided to act on instinct so he grabbed Roxas by the shoulders, forced him down on the bench, and kissed him straight on the lips. Sora was astounded by the amount of pleasure he felt in kissing his best friend. His heart started beating faster and faster. He felt like he was going to die but did not want it to stop. He looked into Roxas' eyes and saw they were wide with shock. Once he saw this, Sora broke away, not wanting to cause the boy any pain. He sat back up and Roxas did the same. They were both looking down at their feet.

"I'm sorry." Sora said timidly.

"I don't know why I did that."

"It's okay." Roxas said just as quietly, he paused for a moment before saying,

"It was a very good kiss though, I liked it."

Roxas smiled at Sora and he smiled at Roxas. They both stared laughing. Sora put his arm back on Roxas' shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll take you home, it's getting late." He stared to get up, bringing Roxas with him.

"B-but, U-uhh." Roxas stuttered in protest.

Sora ignored his pleas and dragged him along.

"I'm not letting you walk alone so let's go."

Roxas gave in and allowed Sora to take him home, giving him directions along the way. When they finally made it to Roxas' house, Sora looked around the street.

"This isn't too far from my house." He noted.

Roxas turned around to face Sora once they got to the door.

"Okay, thank you." He said looking nervous. "You can go home now, I'm here."

Sora smiled.

"Not until you are safe inside."

"Well I don't have my key so I'll just wait 'till my dad lets me in." He spoke quickly and nervously still.

"Then knock."

Sora moved in front of Roxas and knocked on the door sharply. They waited a couple of minutes. No answer. Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I guess no one's home, I'll try the back door."

Sora held him in place with his left arm and reached over with his right for the doorknob. He turned it and pushed light. It swung open easily, revealing a dark hallway. Sora turned to Roxas and smiled.

"After you."

* * *

_**Mmmmm..... cliffhanger..........**_

_**What will happen when Sora and Roxas go through the door?**_

_**Why was Roxas so intent on keeping Sora away?**_

_**Will Sora ever figure out his true feelings for Roxas?  
**_

_**Why am I asking you these questions when I'm the one who wrote this?**_

_**Find out the answers to all these questions ('cept the last one) next time!**_

_**Same Fan Fiction time. Same Fan Fiction channel. (meaning whenever I get to posting chapter 4) :D  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts including characters and places, that belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. If I owned it there would be a lot more sex and a lot less Donald and Goofy.**_

_**Warnings- VIOLENCE! Advert your eyes if you can't handle physical abuse of any kind. It gets graphic! And nudity. **_

_**This is my first fan fic so please be nice :)**_

_**Now this gets serious. :P **_

_**Don't be fooled by the "tongue-out-in-a-silly-manner smiley face".**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Roxas slowly walked into the inky blackness of his house with Sora trailing right behind. Roxas looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please go home Sora."

Sora merely shook his head in response. He closed the front door and turned on the light. He could now see the area around him. They were standing in a narrow, dirty hallway. To Sora's left, there was a small table with car keys and a wallet sitting on top and a little further, a door. The right side was empty. Roxas walked up a little further. As he approached the door, it swung open and an unkempt, obviously drunk man emerged out of the doorway. He pinned Roxas up against the wall opposite to the door.

"Where have you been, you good-for-nothing excuse of a son?" He shouted, slurring his words as he spoke.

Roxas, who was on the verge of tears, began to explain.

"Well dad, you see…"

_Dad? This is Roxas' father?_

"Don't call me that!"

He took his right arm away from Roxas' body and punched him in the stomach. Before Roxas had any time to react his father brought the fist to his cheek, knocking the small boy down. He towered over him, getting ready to hit him again. Sora screamed out and grabbed the man, trying to hold him back. His attempt failed as he simply elbowed Sora in the gut and threw him back into the table. His back hit the edge of it and sent him towards the ground with a thump. He looked up despite the large amount of pain he was in.

What he witnessed next terrified Sora to his core. Roxas' father, if he could even be called that, picked Roxas up forcefully by the front of his shirt, ripping it as he did. He hit him again, knocking him back down. He repeated this process for what seemed like an eternity.

_I can't get up, but Roxas needs me!_

Sora tried mustering all the strength he could to get up and help his friend. He made an attempt but fell again instantly. Through his rapidly blurring vision, Sora could now see blood dripping off Roxas' frail frame. This gave Sora new determination and strength. He managed to stand up using the table for support. He ran at the monster of a man with full force and shoved him through the open door. Roxas' father fell into the room on the other side, which Sora now discovered was a bathroom, seeing as how the man just fell into a bathtub. Sora quickly slammed the door shut and limped over to the table and pushed it in front of the door, barricading it.

He ran over to Roxas, who was now lying on the floor in a bloody mess, and collapsed next to him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. His shirt was ripped and every inch of visible skin was covered in cuts and bruises. Luckily, Sora noticed his chest moving. Suddenly, there was a banging sound on the bathroom door and Sora looked over to see his crude barricade moving slightly every time Roxas' father thumped on the door.

_There's no time to help him here._

He put one arm in Roxas' underarms and one behind his knees and lifted him up, his body hanging limp in his arms, and ran out the front door. As soon as he was out of the house, he ran and never looked back.

Sora's house never seemed as far away as it did that night.

_Just keep moving. Just keep moving._

He continuously told himself that as he limped towards his house while became less and less conscious the more he went. When he finally reached his house he was ready to collapse the second he got inside. But one look at the feeble blonde in his arms changed his mind. He got to the front door and gently swung Roxas over his shoulder so that he had a hand free to take his key from his pocket and unlock and open the door. We walked in a relocked the door behind him. He swung Roxas back to where he was before and brought him up to his room, not bothering to turn any lights on along the way.

He laid Roxas on his bed and flipped the light switch in his room. He could now see the blood-caked body of Roxas a lot more clearly. He went into the bathroom to get the first-aid kit and placed it next to Roxas on the bed. He ripped off what remained of his shirt to find even more cuts. Next he went to his feet and pulled off his shoes and socks. He went to unzip his jeans and trembled slightly. He proceeded more carefully at this point and peeled off the jeans. All that was left now were his boxers. Sora ignored the fact that Roxas was now almost naked in his bed and opened up the first-aid kit.

He did the best he possibly could to clean all the wounds and bandage up the larger ones. As he worked on his legs, he noticed a large red stain on his white boxers over his left leg. Sora took a deep breath and pulled them off, revealing a big cut along with other things he pretended not to see. He inhaled again and began with the cut. Once he was finished, Sora started looking around for pyjamas or something that he could put on Roxas but saw that nothing was washed. So he covered him up with a blanket and let him rest. He picked up his discarded clothes and went downstairs to wash them.

Roxas awoke to find Sora rushing around the room cleaning everything he could. He was too busy to notice Roxas was awake at first but once he sat up a bit, he looked over at him and stopped what he was doing. As soon as he sat up, the blanket fell, revealing his naked torso. Roxas, realizing the blanket was his only form of covering, pulled it up as Sora walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Feeling any better?"

"Uh, a little."

Roxas looked down and pulled the blanket up more.

"Um, why aren't I wearing any clothes?"

Sora laughed.

"Oh, sorry! I still have them in the wash."

"Oh, ok. Thank you." Roxas said as he blushed.

"Don't mention it. Now get some sleep."

Sora got up and continued cleaning as Roxas lay his head back down and did as he was told.

* * *

_**Well I'm not overly pleased with where I ended the chapter but it makes sense for where Chapter 5 begins.**_

_**I'm not too great at writing action stuff so it's not very good. Unfortunately, I needed this to progress the story so I just did it.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_


End file.
